forever mine
by badwithpurpose
Summary: Elena and Damon have been best friends since childhood, they shared everything, they are inseprable, whathappends when Elena discovers his dark secret? will she remain by his side or will the darkness be too much for her?


You will always be mine

Chapter 1

I was scared; I mean you would be to, wouldn't you? You would be scared to if you found that your best friend in the entire world, the one person that you shared your whole life with, wasn't even alive! I have been avoiding Damon for a whole week now, I think it's the longest we have ever been apart, and as much as I miss him, I'm too scared to face him. That night still plays non-stop in my head.

"_Damon, are you alright?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder to try to get him to face me "I'm fine Elena" he says shrugging off my hand, I was getting frustrating with him, I have known Damon Salvatore for almost 16 years now and I knew him very well probably better then I knew myself, and because of that I knew something was wrong. So I walked in front of him, so I can see his face, and I instantly regret it. dark veins are protruding out from under his eyes, his pupils have narrowed making him look animalistic and the last thing are the sharp white fangs, replacing what used to be human teeth. _

_I back away slowly "what…what are you?" I stutter not realize that my voice was so shaking, but have no intention of trying to steady it. "Elena I-" he tries to reach out to my but I move even further away from him, "please Elena don't be afraid" his voice pleading, how could I not have known, I spent every waking moment with Damon, how did I overlook such an important and crucial part of him "how can you ask me that? You're a monster" he once again tries to reach out to me and I once again back away until I my lower back makes contact with the kitchen counter, I have nowhere left to run. _

"_Elena please listen to me, I would never hurt you, you have to believe me, you're my best friend" he moved close and I sucked the air in, and didn't realize but my legs were trembling about to give way or make a run for it, I don't think I have decided yet "I don't know you anymore Damon, and I'm starting to think I never did" "no! your wrong you did know me, you know me better than anyone" then suddenly I concern popped into my head "is…is s-Stefan like this to, is he like you" Damon bowed his head before answering and that was all the response I needed to go racing out of the Salvatore house that I know too well. _

I couldn't stop thinking about it, I remember growing up with him, and we were in diapers together, preschool, hell even kindergarten, but now this? Now he is suddenly different. How is that possible I mean I'm no expert in the field but isn't Damon technically dead? He never ages? Isn't that what a vampire is? But Damon loved nature and being outside? I mean how is that even co-existing? These very questions have been circling in my mind for a week now. But as much as I wanted answers it all came back down to fear.

"Elena" I jolt up and turn to see Damon standing next to the window sill, looking at me as if I'm a frightened animal. "Damon, what are you doing here?" "I came to see you, I miss you" she gave him a soft smile, because the truth of the matter is: I missed him too, and no matter what he was still Damon Salvatore, my best friend, and I couldn't stay mad at him forever. "I miss you too Damon" i said patting the place beside me on my bed, his face lit up, so happy that she wasn't afraid of him anymore, I turned to him, he looked as he always did. "I'm sorry Damon, I shouldn't have freaked out at you" he laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling "no 'Lena its fine it was the right response, I'm a monster" i laid down next to him and took his hand in mine "no your not, and I'm sorry I said that, can you forgive me?" I turned to look at him, he smiled "always" I couldn't help but smile back. I move to place my head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around me , I had my Damon back. "It's weird you know" "what is?" "not hearing your heart beat, but still feeling your chest move" he pulled me closer to him"yeah, sometimes I don't believe it either, your not scared are you 'Lena?" I looked up at him "no your still you, your still my best friend, just more complex" he kissed the top of my head "thank you Lena, I'm really happy to hear you say that".


End file.
